


Tina and the Doctor

by Charms7116



Series: Further Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eighth Doctor - Freeform, Gen, OC Timelord, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: This is an edited scene from the New Year's Eve sequence on my story Journey- Saris 4. This is one of my favorite scenes between my OC Time Lady Tina and the Eighth Doctor out of the story, Tina is feeling a little down and missing her husband Salmarian, and he comforts her. (And no there is no sexual content! although there is a kiss!)Please note cannon wise this is taken just before the Eighth Doctor novels ended. So, the Doctor is still suffering amnesia as he was towards the end of the Novel series.Tilanthalas and Quinawah are Tina's two companions, twin brothers of an alien race that Tina has been living amongst for the last century, the twins are members of an Order like the Jedi Order.
Series: Further Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900771





	Tina and the Doctor

**New Year's Eve-Saris 4- 2945**

Tina stood outside looking down at the darkened ocean far below feeling the soft breeze on her bare shoulders; she clutched the two rings she wore around her neck and thought of Salmarian, he had always loved the ocean.  
  
“Penny for them?” said a voice.  
  
She looked up as the Doctor came out and smiled slightly if a little sadly “I was thinking of Salmarian, he always loved the ocean, we used to run barefoot across the sands under the stars back in Australia, we were so together, so much in love, his hearts  
matched mine, even now after all this time I still think of those precious stolen moments, and I smile, and I cry, those moments lost in Time” she replied “ why does love have to _hurt _so much?”  
  
The Doctor put an arm around Tina, comforting “ love is one of the strongest emotions in the universe, I have seen what people will do for love, that is probably why it hurts so much” he looked her in the eyes.  
  
She stood as tall as he “hang onto your memories Tina, sometimes when all is lost, and you are alone, your memories are what keeps you alive and sane”.  
  
Tina nodded in agreement and the “ don’t I _know_ that?’ she leaned against him seeking comfort from him “you know I haven't been around a person of my race for almost a century? I thought I was alone and then _you_ show up Something's happened to our people hasn't it?”  
  
“I...I think so ” he said", “I think we're the last few of our kind or we soon will be, I didn't even think there was another, and then I met you"   
  
“I wonder what happened.” Tina mused, half to herself as he held her “just hold me Doctor that is all I ask”.  
  
“I’m sorry I am not the one you yearn for,” he said quietly stroking her hair” they stood together, two of a kind, lost in a universe and a dimension not their own.  
  
“ _Whoa_! Look at the two lovebirds! ” Tilan’s cheeky voice broke in “Doc, you sure have a way with the ladies!”  
  
Tina and the Doctor jumped apart guiltily, and Tina said to Tilanthalas “imprudent child!” she mocked scolded him.  
  
Tilan shrugged and looked innocent (something he and his brother did very well) “who me? Never!”  
  
“What is it you want Tilan?” she asked.  
  
“The countdown to Midnight is about to start” he replied.   
  
“ _Already_?” Tina asked.   
  
“Uh huh,” he said, leading them back in.  
  
The entire guest list had gathered around the huge clock in the middle of the room, Tina took the Doctors hand and led him into the milling crowd and joined Casimir and Serena.  
  
“Glad you could join us,” said Casamir, Tilan's and Quins Mentor and Foster Father.   
  
The MC stood up on the dais and called out the countdown to 2946 the crowd joined in enthusiastically, forgetting in the spirit of the moment who and what they were.  
  
At the final toll, they all yelled out “ **HAPPY NEW YEARS**!!!”  
  
All around them streamers were thrown around, and there were cheers and whistles, and on the display of the clock, it switched from **2945** to **2946**.   
  
“ _Happy New Year_!” Quinawah called out throwing his sword in the air and catching it with skill, and then he discharged it.  
  
Tina laughed and said “ _Teenagers_!”  
  
“Indeed” agreed the Doctor.  
  
Tina smiled at him and then lowered his face and kissed him, he started then returned the kiss much to the amusement of their watchers and amidst whistles and cheers.  
  
“What was _that_ for?” he asked her.  
  
Tina pointed above them, and he saw the mistletoe above them and then nodded in understanding and said, “well in that case, it should be _ **I**_ , not you who should be doing the kissing” and he then returned the kiss, correctly this time.  
  
“Way to go Doc!” Tilanthalas yelled.  
  
Tina and the Doctor broke apart, and the Doctor said, ‘Happy New Year Tina”.  
  
  
“Same to your Doctor,” Tina said than added “Where you _learn_ to kiss?”  
  
He looked slightly uncomfortable at that comment “I’m sorry Tina”.  
  
Tina chuckled “for what? That was one of the _nicest_ kisses I’d had for a long time!”  
  
“I...” he said.  
  
Tina then gave him a small peck on the cheek “it was nice, Ok? So how does it feel to be here in 2946 in another galaxy and Dimension?”  
  
He looked around and replied, “I don’t know what to say”.   
  
“You've travelled so much and been through so much, and you don’t know what to _say!_ “Tina asked than smiled ‘there was a time you _always_ had something to say”.   
  
“I do wish I could help,” said Tina taking his hand and kissing him ‘that was for luck and lost memories, _Braveheart Doctor, Braveheart_ ”.  
  
They broke apart; he looked slightly uncomfortable “Tina, I …”.  
  
Tina smiled sadly “Doc it’s a shame you have never been in love, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. It hurts, but it can also make you realize how precious life can be”.  
  
He said, “I guess your right Tina, I am sorry I am not the one you want”.  
  
Tina shrugged “he is gone Doctor all I have left of him is memories, I moved on. I learnt to survive; it is what Sal would have wanted”.  
  
He shrugged “I am sorry I’m not who you expected, things rarely are as they are expected to be”.  
  
Tina said “yes I know that, all too well,” she smiled, to show him she didn’t mind “come on let's go enjoy ourselves, it’s New Years, we are going to leave in a few days, and there is a war on, who knows when we’ll get a chance to relax again” taking his hand  
she led him through the crowd.  
  



End file.
